becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Baruch Rogers
'Baruch '''is the un-bastard offspring of Arch Bishop Masked Bastard and Lady Sadie. His birth was first foretold in the Book of Bastard years prior. Baruch was conceived one night after a wild party in his father’s honor. The father of Baruch was unknown until protrusions grew on his forehead. They were thought to be demon horns like Def’s, but turned out to be the start of his Mask growing in on his face. Baruch is said to be the Saviour of the Internet and enemies of the Church are eager to destroy him. __TOC__ Conception & Birth Baruch's parents were in a secret relationship for years prior to his birth. His father had sex with his mother in his true form, making Baruch a hybrid child (half-human, half-Lumi-Visian). Baruch was born on the morning of July 6, 2012 at 2:47am EST. He weighed 10 pounds, 3 ounces and damn near split his mother in half in a naturally vaginal home birth. Early Development Because his father is not quite human, Baruch grows faster than normal children. By his first birthday, he looked like he was five years old. Like his father, he cannot digest solid food. He lives on a strict liquid diet where everything he drinks is put into a blender. His face is another story. According to Masked Bastard in a mock interview, Baurch's face is photosensitive and if his mask is removed, it could mean trouble for anyone and anything within a two block radius of the boy. Autism & Alternative Education In the Spring of 2013, Baruch was diagnosed with Autism, which alarmed Sadie but made Masked Bastard question the neurologists who tested his son. The Arch Bishop took his son to his three smartest bishops: Crazy Brown, Chris the Pimp and Rwanda. They concluded that Baruch didn't have Autism and that his neurological pathways were far beyond anything they'd ever seen. While Sadie clung to every word uttered by the child neurologists, the Arch Bishop was already making arrangements to pull Baruch out of preschool. Sadie was against this and waited Baruch to have a "traditional education". Masked Bastard knew the shitty conditionals of many public schools and knew that his son would end up in Special Education classes. But Sadie was hellbent on bringing up Baruch to be "normal". One day Sadie received a call from the principle of the preschool Baruch attended. She was told that the school had been destroyed and that her son was missing. It turned out that some kids were bullying Baruch and Baruch retaliated by removing his mask, which blew up only the school building. Everyone got clear of the blast radius, thinking that an earthquake had struck. Sadie finally pulled Baruch out of the local preschool and placed him in a Montessori school for gifted children. His condition didn't change, but he began expressing himself by drawing pictures of what he says are his dreams. Behavior & Social Interaction Baruch is a very inquisitive child who watches others with intense curiosity and repeats everything he hears. Masked Bastard prefers that Baruch not hang around adults, but knows that the neighborhood kids will never accept him. Most of the time, Baruch shows no interest in being with other children and instead prefers to be alone. Baruch also displays repetitive/restricted ritualistic behavior like carefully arranging his toys along the wall in his room or symmetrically stacking his video games. He rearranges his personal things on a daily basis and doesn't like his personal property being touched or moved once he's situated it the way he likes it. Baruch is known for clapping his hands, bobbing his head and rocking in place if he's seated for too long. He gets very upset when he's in the middle of something (like drawing a picture) and is interrupted. He expects to drink fluids from a weekly menu that can't, under any circumstances, be deviated from. He wears the same jumpsuit everyday, a mini bishop's cassock made by his mother, but will make exceptions for summertime and holidays. His Role & Purpose in the Prophecy Baruch is believed by many Mystian-Denizens to be the Internet Saviour, otherwise known as the ''Information Network Messiah who will save the Universal Library in the last days. Although he initially showed no interest in the World Wide Web, he is slowly getting involved in social media. Many of his online activities include: *''finding cheats and codes for video games'' *''downloading content for video games'' *''keeping track of the latest video games'' *''learning about new memes and online fads'' Also Known As... *The Internet Saviour *The Information Network Messiah *The Living Cipher *The Pass Key of the Internet *The Promised Key *Peace Incarnate *Order In the Flesh *Champion of the Sages *Guardian of the Core Network *Bearer of the Cipher *The Universal Librarian *The Record Keeper Baruch Rogers Picture Gallery internet-saviour.jpg|Moments after being delivered sadie-holding-baby.jpg|Sadie holding newborn Baruch mother-child-portrait.jpg|Sadie's first portrait with Baruch baruch-close-up.jpg|The Arch Bishop holding Baruch's hand baruch-holding-sadies-finger.jpg|Baruch holding on to Sadie's finger baruch-cute.jpg|Baruch, six months old baruch-sadie-relaxing-MED.jpg|Sadie and Baruch baruch-car-seat.jpg|Baruch in the Lulzwagen sadie-and-child-peace.jpg|The Holy Queen Mother and Her Blessed Child Baruch-stacking.jpg|Stacky-Stacky Stack Stack. barach-assignment-1.jpg barach-assignment-2.jpg barach-assignment-3.jpg barach-assignment-4.jpg barach-assignment-5.jpg barach-assignment-6-med.jpg Stained-glass-baruch.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of Baruch Category:Bishops of Bastard characters